Lovely Work of Art
by Hearts in the Clouds
Summary: While growing up in the 1930's, Gabriella Montez, a housemaid, never though she'd fall for the wealthy and popular Troy Bolton, since the two were born from different worlds and lifestyles. But she did, and she fell deep. [Troyella]


**Note:** So, this is my first try at writing. Some history may be incorrect. Feel free to leave constructive criticism about my bad spelling, grammar, use of words, history use, etc.

- - -

**December 21st, 1937  
****New York City, New York  
****7:45 P.M. **

A sound of jazz exploded in the ballroom as an unknown singer grabbed the microphone stand, pulling it towards him as his vocals let out the deep voice, singing to the well-known lyrics.

_Moonlight and magnolias, starlight in your hair._

Gabriella Montez, a brown-eyed and brown-haired Latina at the age of 16, immediately recognized the song as _Stars Fell On Alabama_. Betty, the woman she worked for, listened to it constantly on the radio, tuning the volume up whenever the song was played. The song was old, but dear to her heart, as it was Betty and her husband, Rob's, song. Every time the women or children of the household listen to it, they'd walk into the kitchen and look at the calendar, counting the days until his arrival home from war.

Gabriella smiled, moving her lips a bit to the lyrics that she memorized while making Betty's children's bed. The two, Joanna and Billy, would smile whenever she let sung, her vocals cleansing the silent air. She loved those children dearly as if they were her own.

The air was chilly as couples in expensive clothing held onto one another as they entered the ballroom, where the _best party of the year_ was held.. New York nights always seemed to call out the citizens to join it's celebration for the 21st birthday of a wealthy man's son.

As a few December leaves rolled by, caused by the crisp wind that caused women to secure their jackets rolled by, Gabriella turned around, making her way back to the party. Her break was over and she'd have to get back to serving the plates to the famous and the rich that were invited to the party of the year.

She walked inside, smoothing out her skirt and the collar on her dress. She opened the golden doors, being greeted by a smell of light tobacco mixed with gourmet food and tasteful wine. She inhaled it, smiling to herself. She weaved her way through the crowds of elders, who took up most of the space. A few conversations were caught in her ear as she made her way to the kitchen to pick up a platter.

"Eleanor, have you heard of that Walter Disney? They call him Walt Disney, though. I've seen a few of his 'short films', and they've even won Academy Awards! How odd! I'm not too fond of his work. I doubt he'll get farther than this. I'm telling you, Mr. Walt Disney was lucky enough to have gotten those awards. But I'm sure no one will remember him 10 years from now, you just wait and see."

Gabriella chuckled faintly as she heard the gossip seaming through the air. After tenderly throwing back the long, chocolate brown hair of hers, she walked into the congested kitchen filled with other waiters and waitresses, along with chefs and bakers. She walked to the silver cart and grabbed the lustrous platter and setting it stably on her hands as she gently pushed her foot against the swinging door, turning around and making her way back into the loud setting.

- - -

"Alright, then, let's get on with it!" Jack Bolton erupted into a fit of laughter with his friends and acquaintances. Quickly, he shook his hand lightly, showing he was serious about it. The laughter died down as he placed the empty wine glass on nearby tray, in which the waitress, who just happened to be Gabriella, signed deeply, already nervous about the large amount of plates and glasses there were on it.

She looked fleetly at the wealthy Bolton, a millionaire that was the husband of a stunning woman, Elizabeth Bolton, and father of Troy, Jeremiah, Marcy, and Cindy Bolton, whom Gabriella had heard of to be sweet, caring, and strikingly good looking.

She turned away, her dark brown curls falling behind her back as she steadily made her way back to the kitchen. On her way, a mid-aged couple, who appeared to be slightly buzzed, turned around swiftly and rapidly walked towards the buffet table, which held a few more bottles of wine. As they walked, though, they almost collided into Gabriella's tray as she was crossing their path.

Wide-eyed, Gabriella stumbled a bit on her feet, praying to God that she wouldn't drop anything. Her prayers were answered as another waitress with empty hands came and picked up the tray. But, as she let the tray out of Gabriella's hands, Gabriella, with the large weight taken away from her, lost even more balance, causing her to fall back, into the steady arms of a young, handsome boy.

"Woah," he said shockingly as the girl fell lightly into his arms. He secured his arms around her wrists, holding her close to him as she stumbled to get back onto her feet. "There you go," he told her, setting an arm around her waist as he helped her maintain balance.

Still recovering from the fall, she looked up ever so slowly to have her auburn eyes meet his glinting blue orbs that were covered slighty as his shaggy brown hair feel over his eyes, causing her knees to go weak. Luckily, his arm, still fastened securely around her waist, kept her from falling. She blushed deeply, a crimson color taking over her caramel-colored cheeks. A light giggle erupted from her lips as she tried to break the tension, hoping that he would believe that she was not at all embarrassed, though her face coloring told a different story.

Troy, too, let out a small laugh as she stood up straight, never taking her eyes off of his. They stayed in this trance for a few moments before being interrupted by the other waitress.

The waitress grabbed Gabriella's free hand, which Troy had let cascade down. She quickly pulled her away, though Gabriella's arm was held firmly in Troy's.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bolton," the waitress said politely. "I'm sure your father is going to call you up to the stage in a minute or two and the boss asked sternly for Ms. Montez." Gabriella and Troy, still in a trance by the mesmerizing eyes, nodded lightly as he let go of her hand regretfully as he felt the loneliness trickle onto his hands, her warmth no longer heating his cold, trembling hands.

"Can I at least get your name?" Gabriella turned, despite her co-worker's pleas. Gabriella smiled, her bright teeth illuminating her face.

"Gabriella Montez." The waitress was finally able to pull her away as Troy smiled to himself as he moved his fingertips to his palm for warmth.

"Gabriella Montez," he whispered to himself, smiling a bit.

- - -

"Now that we've got Jeremiah's birthday out of the way," Jack Bolton said, causing the crowd to burst into a light, whole-hearted laughter. "I want to bring up my son, Troy Bolton." He turned to the side, reaching his arm out to show the crowd where his offspring was as they broke into a loud applause.

Troy, who was still in the same spot as he was when he caught Gabriella, turned to the crowd and back to his father. He realized that he was wanted up on stage, so he fixed his tuxedo jacket a bit and jogged a bit up the few steps. He walked to his father, engaging in a male hug with him before he let go, standing next to him as his father spoke.

"So, in January of 1938, my youngest son, Troy Bolton, will be turning 17. Don't worry, there'll still be alcohol," he said, causing a light round of laughter from the crowd. "But this year, his birthday will be celebrated with Noah Kenny." A few teenagers wildly screamed in joy and excitement. Jack chuckled a bit. "He is the son of Michael Kenny and is turning 17, too." More members of the crowd applauded, now realizing who his parental figures were.

"It will be held at the Northern Plaza and on the 14th of January. Hope you will all be there," Jack Bolton ended, having the jazz band finish it off with the ending beat. People went back to dancing as others returned to their food and/or conversations.

Gabriella Montez, who was just outside of the kitchen smiled and pushed the swinging door. She looked around for her boss, Mark, to see what he wanted to speak to her about. After spotting him, she walked up to him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and grinned, happy to see his best server.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Montez?" Gabriella crinkled her eyebrows.

"Lupe told me that you wanted to speak to me."

"No, I am afraid she was mistaken. But what are you still doing here? You've worked enough, today. Go home and relax." He turned her around, lightly shoving her towards the door, ignoring the protests. She planted her feet onto the ground, turning around and smiling at him.

"I am here for the party, Mr. Erlynne." He gave her a stern look, in which she rolled her eyes playfully. "_Mark._ I love to be around people, and with Betty and her family gone and without need a nanny, I have no one to go home to except Boston, who is a white fluffy dog that is probably sleeping."

"Then you should follow his lead!" Gabriella let out a frustrated sign as her boss mimicked her.

"Please," Gabriella whined, putting her hands into prayer form as her fingertips touched her lips. "Can I please stay?" She opened her eyes a little wider, pulling out the _innocent-can't-say-no-to_ eyes that Lupe referred to them as, along with Mark.

Mark signed, giving her a wave of his hand that signaled her to return to work. She squealed, hugging him lightly before quickly letting go.

"Sorry," she exclaimed. "I forgot you don't like to be touched." With his eyes closed, he shuddered.

"Just, go back to work." She smiled faintly, lightly whispering another apology before walking back into the crowd in hopes to find the mysterious boy.

- - -

"His name is Troy Bolton, son of Jack Bolton. You know, the wealthy son-of-a --" Lupe stated as they cleaned the tables once the crowd was gone. Gabriella cut her off, though.

"Lupe! It's not right for a woman to say foul words. Men aren't even allowed to say it in front of woman!" Lupe raised her hands up in defense.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed in a deep voice. She signed, returning to putting the forks into the containers. "Well, I'm just saying that you two are from different words. I mean, he's a wealthy heir and you're a maid to a wonderful family who luckily took you in before the Great Depression." Gabriella signed, moving to another table.

"I love you, Gabriella. You're like the sister I never had! I'm just watching out for you. Take it from someone who knows what it's like to love someone you can't have." The twenty-one year old patted Gabriella's back lightly before walking to the other side of the room. Gabriella signed, walking back into the kitchen with the dirty eating utensils.

- - -

"See you tomorrow, Johnny," Gabriella yelled, waving to the manager of the hotel as she was the last to leave the building.

She was greeted by the chilled wind. She clutched her jacket closer to her thin frame, walking toward the concrete sidewalk in hopes to catch a yellow taxi cab. As she waited, she looked up at the black blanket that was filled with millions of stars that shined upon the wonders of the world. The full moon granted a light to those that walked to their houses.

And as Gabriella stood under the street lamp, she admired the light waves of the wind as her hair cascaded from it's previous way, where it was blowing in different directions, onto her warm clothing. Her lips slightly made a gap, allowing the crisp, cool air in to her mouth as she let it out, never taking her eyes of the beautiful stars as the breeze cooled down.

Her auburn eyes shifted from the sky back to Earth as a cab pulled up towards her. She smiled, switching her clutch to her other hand as she opened the door, setting her foot in before she transferred her body inside, pulling her other leg inside as she slammed the door shut.

"To 589 Appleton Ave., New York City, please." The taxi driver nodded, pulling the shift in gear as he turned the wheel, pulling out of the parking spot and into the New York streets.

- - -

**Note:** Review, please, to let me know if I should continue. Again, first story. Even if you don't like the whole idea, just let me know how my writing is and what I need to improve on. Thanks in advanced. : )


End file.
